white wedding
by jacquelinealexa
Summary: Set way into the future- post flight. Very slexie friendly.Oh and sadly, i do not own Grey's anatomy or any of its characters, because, well, if i did, i wouldn't be writing fanfic...


Mark Sloan was old. He went from being a surgeon at Seattle Grace Mercy West, to being a patient. His once perfect face was now masked with deep wrinkles. He was now confined to a hospital bed full time, so he had a lot of time to think back on his life. Most his friends were gone now, besides Callie. Arizona had passed away a few years ago, along with Owen Hunt. After Webber had passed away Derek and Meredith had moved to Boston, and he rarely saw them after that. Jackson and April had their own life together now, so Mark spent most his time alone. Like his friends, his sight was gone, but he didn't need it anymore, anyway. Sight was only necessary when you were alive and Mark Sloan had died a long time ago.

He lost himself when he lost his soul mate, his person, Lexie Grey. She brought out the life in him, the feeling. She had made him a better person, and he died when she did. Not physically, of course. No, not physically at all. Mark Sloan had gone on to survive the plane crash and to go back to being head of Plastics at Seattle Grace Mercy West. But he was a different person. He no longer hit on the nurses, or sleep with girls he met in bars. Mark barely slept at all, most of his nights were spent lying in his bed, restless, thinking about Lexie. Her smile, her laugh, the way her hair smelt like peaches.

He wished she had known, that she had known he always loved her. Part of him thought she did, but that was quickly over shadowed by the fear that she didn't. That Lexie Grey died thinking she was just another fling of Mark Sloan. But really, she was the girl that kept Mark alive.

A small tear trickled down his face as he lay in his hospital bed. These tears came often and were a constant reminder of what he lost. He could hear people coming in and he closed his eyes.

"Mark ?" someone asked

Mark recognized the voice, it was his surgeon- , and her ever present band of interns

"Mark, I have your surgery scheduled for 9:30 pm this evening and I came in to tell you…"

"No."

"Excuse me?" asked. Mark could hear the interns murmer

"No, I don't want your damn surgery"

" Mark, your daughter Sofia insists that you proceed with the treatment, and since she is in the position to make your medical decisions, including your surgery, we are going to perform the operation . You have progressed neoplasm of the liver, and your other organs are at severe risk of failure. We need to operate as soon as possible."

"I wanna see her."

"See who, sir?"

"Sophia. I wanna see Sophia"

"Mark, Sofia is in med school right now and she cant afford to miss any class time"

Mark Sloan sat in silence

"Listen, I know this is going to be scary for you" He felt the doctor sit at the end of his bed and put her hand on his leg. He jerked his leg away from her, he hated physical contact- since he knew it would never be Lexie touching him.

"I think its time you leave, doctor" Mark groaned as he turned over, having his back face the doctors. He smirked as he heard the door shut. He went back to thinking about Lexie and he could feel his heart melting. Even after she was gone, the thought of Lexie ever failed to put butterflies in his stomach. He smiled. His smile was short lived as he began to feel his chest tighten. His hands clenched and toes curled as a shooting pain soared through his chest and arm. He was having a heart attack. He was literally dying of a broken heart.

Mark Sloan realized he was dying and a smile emerged once more on his face. With his eyes still closed, he began to feel his life on Earth ending. With his heart beat slowing rapidly, Mark let his body depart from him.

His eyes opened, and he could see. He looked down at his hands and they weren't the wrinkled arthritis riddled hands he remembered seeing last. They were young, strong, surgeon hands- the hands he had in life past. He noticed he was wearing a suit and he looked up to find Lexie Grey standing in a wedding dress. She was beautiful, like the day he first met her and everyday after that. She smiled at him. They were standing on the front step of a church.

"Its bad luck" She said

Mark had to do everything in his power to not pull her into him and kiss her right then and there. "What?" he asked

"Its bad luck for you to see me in my dress before the wedding. Besides, why aren't you at the end of Isle, did something happen?"

"I believe we create our own luck" Mark grabbed his bride by the waist and pulled her into him passionately. At first taken by shock, he felt Lexie's body tense up, but ultimately she gave in letting her body melt into Mark's. He traced her lips with his tongue and was disappointed when she pulled away.

"This is great and all" she joked "but you really should get to the other end of that aisle now"

Mark entered the church and saw familiar faces smiling back at him. As he walked down the aisle, he was happy to see Karev standing there at the front of the alter. He couldn't resist and hugged him.

"Jesus, man, I thought you'd never show. Mer was getting ready to kick your ass, thinking you stood up her sister"

Mark looked over his shoulder and saw a beautiful young Meredith Grey standing behind him. She gave him a thick death stare

Before he could say anything, the wedding march began to play and his bride opened the chapel doors. With his bride, was Derek Sheppard, walking her down the aisle. Mark felt a sea of happiness fill within him. Lexie was stepping up onto the alter now, and Mark was sure he was going to cry. Giving Derek a quick hug, he watched as he took his place in front of Karev in the line of grooms men.

"Lexie, your just so beautiful" Mark said as he grabbed her hands.

The wedding ceremony proceeded and Mark felt the butterflies in his stomach once more when the priest said "you may now kiss your bride". The chapel erupted in applause as Mark pulled his bride into him and kissed her. "I love you Little Grey" He whispered as he pulled away.

"I love you too, Mark Sloan"


End file.
